


hawks only love once.

by hawktasha



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Clint is always right (most of the time), Clintasha - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Tommy feels, freely continued from another fic, hawks always score, sometimes, sorry my english may suck, tommykate - Freeform, what isn't and could have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawktasha/pseuds/hawktasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, in the end; both hawks learned a lesson about life and succeeded in something they weren’t good at, or at least they thought they weren’t.<br/>And it couldn’t have worked better for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hawks only love once.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharxncarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharxncarter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Sexual Tension (or, Road Trips are Always a Good Idea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834018) by [cellardoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellardoor/pseuds/cellardoor). 



> Well, as I said, this is a fic parcially inspired from another (the one placed in the beggining) but it would be understood without reading it (I suggest you to read it, though, it is a really good fic and the reason it inspired me it's because, well, it is just wonderful).
> 
> So, I'm not english, nor american, so my english or grammar may suck sometime along the fic, please be compassive at it.  
> It is also, my first TommyKate fic; and I've been a few only in the shipper fandom (cause I'm stupid, stupid reasons); and I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

It was dark inside.  
She slowly pushed the door in front of her, trying not to make any sound.  
She carefully entered after, and closed it behind her back.

_Target accomplished_. she thought with a half smile growing on her lips’ commissure while she step forward to her room.  
_“Where do you think your going?”_ said a male voice behind her. It was Clint’s. She turned around slowly at the time he opened his mouth again. _“It’s a little too late to be coming back home, don’t you think Bishop?”_ repeated in an acquiescent tone.  
He stared at her, looking for an answer, expectant; but she hadn’t got any.  
So she would have to lie, or at least, avoid the truth.  
_“I think I’m older enough to come home the time I’d like, Barton.” Classy, maybe too classy,_ she thought. Anyway, it didn’t seem enough to the archer.  
He sat in the couch, wondering if it was anything more she would say, but she didn’t. So it was him who talked again. _“So, where were you then?”_  
_“I was on a new club they opened nearby the river, a nice place to, y’know, be young.” What did she just say? This is bad_ , she thought. _Maybe a too fast answer, maybe not._  
Clint still looked unbelieving. _“So…”_ he started to say. _“You were on a night club…”_ She nod. _“With my night vision goggles?” Damnit, the goggles._ She took them off quickly and mumbled something as an answer. _“Ammm… I was patrolling the city… Y’know catching the bad guys.”_  
_“I thought you were on a club.”_ He answered. _Damn it, Clint, let me go,_ she pleaded internally. _“I… I was… But then I wasn’t… And there was this guy who… well, he was a bad guy and I kick hi…” “You were looking for him, didn’t you?”_ Interrupted he.  
_“Yeah, Clint, that’s what I was telling you, I ran after him and then…” “Not that him, the another one.”_ Interrupted he, again. _Fuck you, you crappy hawk_ ; she said internally. _“Y’know; fair haired, too damn fast; a little bit too much egocentric sometimes. He’s name starts with a T…” “Enough.”_ Cut her off. _“Now? It was getting interesting.”_  
She threw him a killer look and press her lips one to another, debating whether to shoot him an arrow or burn his house down. She didn’t like his condescension, his I-know-everything-just-before-it-happens shitty thing. It wasn’t what she signed for when she moved with him. But she was done fighting. If she’s learned anything from her stay in Hawk’s nest, it was that when Clint finds out something about anything he would never let it go until you admit it. Sometimes not even then.  
_“Why don’t you just call him up, Kate?”_ He asked, a lot more, **_pitifully_**? Anyway, he asked. _“Wouldn’t it be easier than running every night over the city trying to find it. What if he’s not even here?” What if he’s not **a n y w h e r e**?_ , she thought, but didn’t say it loud. _“You say it like I hadn’t have tried, like I hadn’t have done anything, but I did, y’know, I did.”_ She trembled while she splitted those words up. _How could he doubt about her actions? He, in all the world? Wasn’t he the **too-goddamn-afraid-of-being-rejected-man** who ran over and over a **too-goddamn-proud-to-admit-she-is-totally-into-him-spy**?_  
_“Didn’t he say he would come back?”_ he added due to the prevailing silence that filled the room. _“He won’t.”_ she answered turning his back on him, trying to finish the totally-awkward-conversation and enter in her damned bedroom. _“How can you be so sure?”_ He asked, regardless of her tried of scape. _“I am.”_ _“Sure you are?” “The surest I’ve ever been in my life.”_ She answered, narrowing her burning eyes while she placed a hand on the door’s manacle, ensuring Clint couldn’t see her expression. 

> _If she knew something about **life** apart of throwing arrows, it was that **Thomas Shepherd** never comes back. And if he does, it would probably had happened a life in between._

   _“Then you shouldn’t be here waiting for him, and start looking for him.”_ he suggested. _“Like I hadn’t.” “I mean really looking for him. You know his friends, they are yours too.”_ he sighed. _“Anything, but expecting or jumping over the roofs is not going to solve anything. You should become the **active** , and stop being the **passive**.”_ _“Says you.” “What does that suppose to mean?”_ _“Ask the spy.” “What?”_ he screamed totally confused. _“Bye, bye; Clint.”_ she said, jumping quickly inside her room. Finally she got rid of him. Finally, she was alone. And she fell, her back against the wall, and sat on the floor; sobbing.

_He was right. She knew he was right._

And after a few minutes thinking about the words of his mentor, and what should be her next moves and steps; she jumped over her bed and lied over it; trying to sleep at least three hours till the sun will come up and she would put in practise her plan.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Three hours later, she was waiting out the college’s door while she saw a black haired boy came out. She waved her hand as a salute, looking over her purple sunglasses, and the boy stopped, surprised. Immediately after he started to walk again, but in her direction.

_“Kate?”_ he asked. _“Hi, Billy.”_ she said. _“What are you…?” “I need your brother’s address.”_ she spitted out. _It was better to do it quickly_ , she thought; _without **doubts**_. _“What do you want it for?”_ he asked confused, but with a glow growing in his eyes. _“You know why.”_ So he said, trying not to smile too much. But he was, in fact, over smiling. A minutes after that, she say goodbye to him with a kiss on his cheek, and a wave to the big muscle boy walking to them.  
Then she entered in her car and drove to the place her friend just said.

_“It was Kate?”_ Teddy asked when he arrived at Billy’s side.  
_“Yep.”_  
_“What was she here for?”_ he asked again.  
His boyfriend took a look at him and raised an eyebrow, at the time he said. _“You know what she was here for.”_  
_“Really?”_  
Billy nodded.  
_“Finally”_ he sighed with a smile on his lips, at the time Billy took his hand and pull him to start walking home.

 

 

* * *

 

  
It took ten minutes to Kate to arrive the old and small flat where the boy lived.  
Despite of the bad appearance of the outside, it looked really cozy inside. But maybe it was because it smelled like him a little bit.

She waited in there for hours, until the sun started to leave the sky. It was then when she received a message. Clint.

 

 

 

 

 

> _“I assume you’re not coming for dinner. Don’t do anything stupid. Please, I mean it. I’m still your tutor.”_

She laughed imagining Clint praying her not to do anything stupid and it amuses her a bit, but not enough to make her forget what she’s doing there.  
She’s not hungry so she just lay in the crappy sofa until she falls asleep.

A new day. She waits for a vibration on the air that never comes.  
Billy and Teddy went to tidy up a little bit, they lunched together. It was a good remembering-old-times thing.  
She fell asleep on the couch again nearby 3 am.

Another day, nothing happened.  
Nothing new, at least.

And another.  
And another.

She was nearly loosing hope when, the fifth night a blur entered in the room. 4 am.  
Green.  
She jumped off the sofa, carefully.  
She had her heart on a loose when she saw him, lying on the floor, all covered in blood. His blood. She was horrified.  
She ran to the tiny boy lying on the floor and inspected his body.  
It was all covered with cuts and bruises, some more grievous than another.  
He didn’t see her when he ran into the house, and so said the expression of panic that coloured his face when she took him in her arms. He shook, trying to moved but the pain impeded it.

_“It’s okay Tommy, it’s me, Kate.”_ she said trying to chill him out.  
He took his goggles off and placed them up in his forehead, turning his head incredulous to her. He could read the concern in her eyes and it hurt him just like another cut on his skin.  
_“What happened, Tommy?” “Chssst” “Don’t ‘Chssst’ me. You’re bleeding!” “It’s okay, they missed me.” “How could you say it is okay, you’re bleeding!” “You’re here. Ergo, nothing would happened to me.”_

She froze.  
_What did he just say? It was possible to him to know? No, he couldn’t. He would have come earlier, or not come at all._  
She didn’t say anything, she could not find the words to.  
They just remain there, he lying over her legs and she looking at him as confused as worried, but also relieved and mad.  
She tried to stop the bleeding from the bigger cuts, and just waited the others to heal by themselves, or hoped they would at least.  
She prayed intensely in her mind for Tommy’s healing ability to start acting.

A few hours passed, in which none of them broke the silence existing in the room, in between them; until they did.

_“Why did it take you so long?”_ he asked, holding her hand and making a pain pout. _“What?”_ she said confused. _“Why did it take you so long to you to come to me?”_ he clarify. _“I…”_ She didn’t have an answer for that and she could not made up one, not to him. _“I’m always the one running to you, literally."_ he laughed still with the pain reflected in his eyes. But he didn’t look amused, totally the opposite. It wasn’t a I-want-to-make-you-laugh joke, nor a hey-it’s-me-Tommy joke. It was a damn sad joke, because it wasn’t even a joke. He seemed really hurt (apart of the wounds, obviously) about it. But Kate couldn’t figure why. _“But you don’t.”_ Was all she said. _“You never come back.”_ She also seem hurt, just another kind of pain. She was right in that, just she wasn’t at all. He could see in her eyes how deep it ached her, because it ached him too. He could say they were perfectly bounded, because, _how else could you describe the **relationship** two teens have when they were able to know when each other was in pain?_ If it could say that this was a relationship at all.  
_“I always do.”_ He finally said, with a thread of blood coming out of his mouth. _“I just come back for you.”_ He added.  
Those words hit her, and she wasn’t able to hold the tears much longer. _“You liar!”_ she screamed. _“You come back to Billy, and Teddy! You come back to everyone else except me!”_ She shake, and so did he in her arms. So that was it, what disturbs him. There was the anger of the girl, the one he couldn’t figure out why it was for. She **blamed** him. _“I do not come to them, Katie.”_ He said. _**Katie** , it wasn’t fair play_; she thought. _He definitely could not call her Katie in a moment like that, nope._ But she was already crying, and he was already bleeding, _so who cares?_  
She nip him in the shoulder and he produces a low scream for it. _“You cannot call me Katie in a moment like this, you stupid.”_ She said angrily, or the angriest she could look after all. _“I am sorry, Katie.”_ He answered, pronouncing the name slowly than the rest of the line. _That's it, this boy is gonna get a totally new nose after all_ , she thought. _“But I do not come to them, they come to me.”_ She looks down the boy who is lying on her arms, his cuts a lot more healed than minutes before. _Goddamn thanks to his superpowers_ , she sighs. _“Who can’t blame them?”_ He continued. _“Look how awesome I am.”_ He finished trying to point his body, but failing because of the pain it included. _“I do not think you’re in a position to do that, Thomas.” That’s it, she was really angry. **Thomas** , oh god, he was really going to pay for this. “But it is the truth, Katie.”_ Again, she gave him a killer look. _If **looks** could **kill** …_ _“They asked me several times where they could find me, so I said. Since then, they just come around sometimes; and they keep this place all tidied up so, why would I complain? They call. I don’t. I do not look for them at least we arrange to. But you don’t.”_ He said hurt. _“I did call.”_ She said with a broken voice, a groan. _“And that’s all.”_ He added. _“What does this suppose to mean? I called!”_ She shouted. _“But you never asked.” “What I was supposed to ask?” “ ‘Come back.’ ”_ _“I…”_ She tried to say. _“You didn’t.”_  he interrupted. _“You wouldn’t.” “I would.”_ _“Nope.” “You don’t know.” “I do.”_ _“How?” “Because I know you better than you do.” “How this could be possible?” “Because **I love you**.”_ The words leave her mouth too fast she couldn’t retain them, and, _she would have tried?_

 

Kate put her hands over her mouth when she realised what she just said, and stand up quickly, making Tommy fell to the ground of the small flat.  
She ran to the window, waiting for him to stopped her, but he didn’t.  
Nope, he didn’t used his speed this time, but he stand up slowly and approach the girl’s body. She was shaking. He couldn’t see her face from this angle but he knew she was crying.  
_She never cries._  
_She never cries in front of someone._  
_She never cries?_ He remembered seeing her cry, on the corners of their old base, or even in her bedroom. Yes, in her bedroom.  
He just thought she didn’t know he was there. _But it was Hawkeye who we’re talking about, she never miss anything._  
He doesn’t know what to do, how to chill her.

_Did he just heard properly? Did she just said that?_

He doesn’t do **feelings** , just he does with **her**.

But still it all was new for him, and surely for her. The _totally-free-always-running-from-commitment-girl_. She even reject Eli for that simple reason. So there he was, thinking about to jump over a cliff hoping to reach the rope at the other side, just that, if he wouldn’t, he would never survived the fall.

He took a deep breath while he step forward, placing right the back the girl, only a few inches from her body.  
Timid and nervous, he moved his hand to her right shoulder, and leave it lying there. The simple contact of her skin burn the hell out to him. She trembled with his gest.  
_“Come here.”_ He whispered in her ear with a hoarse and break voice. She denied the invitation with a move of her head. _“Don’t be stupid”_ he said. She didn’t answered. _“Katie…”_ he mumbled . Anything  
_“Kate!”_ he said louder. _“Katherine Bishop, look at me for God’s sake!”_ Not a word. She was still trembling in front of him.  
He was done asking.  
He took her from both her shoulders and force her to turn around, face to face.  
She tried to resist it, to stay in the position she was before, but he was stronger than her, (probably) and even if he hadn’t, she was done fighting.  
She moved her head down, unwilling to let him see her like this, hoping he would give up and leave her alone using his speed of sound thing. She desired it.  
But he wouldn’t, he won’t.  
_“Kate, look at me.”_ He prayed. _“Please, look at me.”_ She doubted. He placed his hand on her chin, and pull her head up. She didn’t try to stop him. He looked at her in the eyes, he completely drowned in them. She looked at him, her expectan blue eyes vibred.  
_Goddamn she’s so beautiful._ _Stop, Tommy, focus;_ he thought. But how could he with those huge eyes staring at him, when everything he wanted to do was to kiss her up until she’d stop crying.  
But no, it wasn’t the time for that. Nope. This time he was willing to do things properly, and not just become everything into a sex thing.  
_“Y’know, you don’t have to cry, Kat…” “I’m not.”_ She interrupted he. _Oh, really? She was going to come out with that? “Oh, well, then I will forget the fact that your face looks like if a summer storm had crossed over it and go straight to the point…”_ Another killer look, he’s enjoying this, despite of the price he would have to pay after for his jokes. _Not too high_ , he expected.  
He wondered how she could look incredibly fragile and dangerous at the same time. But she was Kate Bishop and it was enough answer for that. She could kick a thousand aliens off and still have her manicure perfectly arranged.  
She did not say anything, neither looked down again so he suspected she was waiting for the end of the phrase.

  
He couldn’t believe she’d ever been this silent in her entire life.

  
_“Okay, here we go.”_ sighted he. She looked at him, surprised? _No, she couldn’t be. But what was her look about?_ He couldn’t say. _Okay, focus, you dumbass_ , he screamed in his mind. _“The thing is… I don’t know what the thing is okay.” Oh, c’mon Tommy, you suck!_ , he thought. _“I… I’m not good at these things… God help me…”_ he sighed louder. _“Okay, focus, Tommy.” Did he just said this loud? Oh, boy; **he did**. She’s looking at him with one of this looks. Oh, boy. Okay, now you can’t step back._  
_“The thing is I’ve been in love with you, Kate Bishop, since the very first time I saw you. Probably, I don’t know.”_ he stuttered. _“I… I probably did. It’s just I realised a few time after. And you were gone.” “You could have found me, you’ve always have.”_ she mumbled. She was right, she's always right. Just, she wasn't at all. She tried to look down, her eyes were burning again. He stopped her. _“I didn’t have to. I knew exactly where you were. I was there too. I meant totally gone. You were into Eli, remember? And then into Noh.” “It didn’t last. You were there, you were one of the reasons, remembered?”_ God knows he did. He remembers every single time he was near the amazingly-independen-Kate-Bishop, and every memory was his most precious treasure. _“And what I was supposed to do exactly? You ran from Eli because he was too damn committed, and you didn’t want to. Same happened to Noh.” “Noh dumped me, I remind you.”_ Now the killer look was from him. _“Could you just shut up for a bit, Katie? I know is impossible for you to keep your mouth shut more than two seconds but this is so much difficult than how it looks.”_ He splitted the fastest he could to a now-amused Kate. _For God’s sake this girls is too **bipolar**_ , he thought. _“You could be more comprehe…”_ But he wasn’t fast enough to end his phrase.

She pressed her lips to his right before he could even see her intentions, and nearly made them both fall to the ground. Luckily, Tommy was a man of reflexes. He closed his eyes, afraid of if he opened them, none of this would have happened; and leave her tongue into his mouth.  
She tangled her fingers on a few white curls from his hair, and he moved his hands down to her waist, and her small back; pressing her body to his the most he could.  
None of them wanted to finished it, but she took the step.  
Their mouths were separated again, but he wasn’t going to let her go. Neither she wanted.  
She rested her head on his shoulder, and a last tear came out from her eyes. But it wasn’t a sad tear, or a regret one; it was a blissful one. A _‘finally’_ one.  
He pressed his chin to her forehead, his nose swimming into her black night hair.

_“I missed you.”_ she said against his chest. He grinned. _“I missed you too.”_

It wasn’t a pretentious phrase, nor the typical thing you say when you don’t know what more to say. It was ** _r e a l_**. It had been a long time and they both missed the hell out of each other.  
They remained tied up to each other, Christ knows how long; her clothes filling with the blood of his wounds; but neither he, nor she seemed to complain.  
He didn’t want to move. He loved being like that. Her head lying on his chest, his head lying on hers. His arms surrounded her back and hers around his neck. He totally loved it.  
She wasn’t shaking anymore either. Nor crying. In fact, she was nearly asleep.

He took her in his arms carefully, trying not to wake her up. Successfully.  
He walked slowly holding her tight, probably the slowest he’s ever been. They arrived at his room a few seconds after, pushing the door with his right feet to open it. It was totally messy.  
_“So Billy and Teddy did listened when I said they weren’t allowed here?”_ he whispered. _“It probably would have been better if they hadn’t.”_ he muttered giving at look at the girl, whose chest moved rhythmically up and down.  
He walked a few more steps, till they got to the bed and stilly deposited her on it.  
She was fully covered with his blood, and wet of the tears.  
An idea crossed his mind. Slowly and carefully, he slightly took of her t-shirt.  
_“If she wakes up know, he’d definitely be in trouble.”_ he said lowly.  
But she didn’t wake up and he didn’t get punch, for now.  
It was a lot more difficult to deal with her trousers, though. There was two steps and any of them were as simply as it looked in his mind.  
With a lot of tries and sweat (not literally, but in a hypothetically way), he finally took them of; leaving the girl shrink over the blankets.  
Okay, the final step.  
He rummaged in his wardrobe searching something he could lend to the girl. He found it a few seconds after. It was an old green t-shirt, maybe two years old he didn’t really know, but it was clean.  
He went back to her side, and standing over his knees he started to dress her up with it.  
It was his t-shirt, and he likes big and loose t-shirts (despite of his superhero suit yes, he liked big and loose); so it was really big to her. But she looked beautiful with it, like it was her own.  
Well, to be fair, she always looks beautiful.  
He stared, he didn’t know for how long but he stared; until a growl made him go back to reality.  
_“Mmmm… Tommy…?”_ She asked, nearly a sigh. Probably he wouldn’t have heard it if, well… if he hadn’t been staring down on his kneels. Her eyes were still closed.  
He didn’t really know if she wasn’t awake or she was dreaming, but he answered anyway.  
_“Yeah?_ ” he whispered on her ear.  
_“Co..me...here…”_ Okay, she was definitely almost asleep. She rolled over a little, leaving a space on her left side. _“Plea...se?”_ she insisted.  
She looked like a little girl, and the comparison would have made him fall to his knees if he wasn’t already over them.  
_“I am here, Katie, just…”_ he said moving as fast as his wounds allowed him, still making the less noise he could _“... wait…”_ _Okay unzipped suit, clothes off. Now, what’s left? The **goggles**. “... a second.”_ And a second after finished his short speech, he returned to his original position next to the bed.  
He stand up, and carefully, again, lied next to her on the bed, right in the spot she pointed before.  
_“See? I’m right here.”_  
_“Using your super speed is cheating.”_ she answered rolling more, to face him. _“What super speed? I do not know what you’re talking about, girl.”_ He said. _“You may think I did, but Hawkeye never miss a thing.” Did she… Is she referring to the clothes thing? No, she can’t, nope. Where is his punch, then? She… she couldn’t. Stop worrying, Tommy, she doesn’t know. Nope, not really._  
_“I do not have any clue what you’re saying…” Did it sound convaincant? I think it did,_ he said in his mind.  _“Nice t-shirt, though…, really comfortable…”_ she grinned. _She definitely knew._ But the punch never arrived; in its place, the girl moved her head up on the pillow, pressing their lips again, softly.  
_“Would you be here, tomorrow morning?”_ She asked, worried. The doubt on her throat made Tommy trembled. _“Of course I will be!”_ he shouted a little bit loud. _“Promise?”_ she looked at him. Those big blue eyes were watching him again, expectant for an answer. _“Promise.”_ he truly said.

_“Good night, **Shepherd**.”_ she said, sinking her head on his chest.  
_“Good night, **Bishop**.”_ he whispered into her ear.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a few days after, when the couple walk down the street.  
It was raining and, despite of Tommy’s speed, they were running in a normal and ordinary velocity, pushing each other and mocking one of another.

She has never seen him like that.  
Enjoying every single piece of slowness they were leaving.  
_Slow had always been hell to him, and now…_ she thought. Immediately she stops due to her thoughts, and **kisses** him

_“What was that for?”_ he asks confused. _“I just wanted to.”_ She smiles, her forehead pressing his. She bites her lips. _“Are you complaining?”_ she mocks. _“The day I’d complain about you kissing me, please, kill me.”_ he laughs.  
_“I won’t kill you.” “It wouldn’t be me.” “Fair enough.”_ she said. _“I have to tell you to do the same if…” “If?” “If I stop seeing funny to put nicknames or mocked about you, **Speedy**.”_ she finished while she ran over the street the fastest she could, totally useless; because, in the moment she was about two metres from him; he reached her, took her in her arms as he always do, and keep running until they arrived at the door of the flat that was their destination.

_“I told you, **speeding** is cheating.”_ she said putting her arms down of his neck and freeing her waist from his. _“You’re welcome.”_ he whispered in her ear. _“What?” “You’d have regretted being ill, I wouldn’t… You’re welcome.” “Shut up.”_ she answered. _“Shut me.”_  
After his words a punch flew to his ribs, not too hard but neither too gentle.  
_Totally deserved it_ , he thought.

She opened the door in front of them, with he closed to her back. She could even feel his breath on the back on the neck, and it made she shivered.  
The door was successfully opened, and both of them step inside.

But the room wasn’t as empty as they thought it would be, and they weren’t as invisible as they would like to. Neither too fast, for once.

The couple who was cuddling, rolling over, and fighting for the remote control, didn’t expect them either.  
_“Clint...”_ she notice their presence first. But he didn’t stop trying to take the black plastic thing and jumped over her. _“Clint…”_ She repeated. _“Stop, we’re not alone.”_  
This time he really stopped. He turned around surprised, just to find her young flatmate staring at them, with the boy who finally, or at least he hoped, was her boyfriend.  
_“Ups.”_ was all that came out from his mouth.  
_“Yep.”_ the girl added.  
_“Mmm...”_ mumbled Tommy.  
_“This is not what it looks like?”_ Clint said. _It was an **affirmation** or a **question**?_  
_Damnit, Clint_ ; thought the red haired spy.  
_“I think it really is what I looks like, Barton.”_ finally, Kate talked.  
_“But… It wasn’t…”_ he tried another time.  
_“Enough.”_ said the girl next to him. _“I am on my underwear, with a t-shirt which is too damn obvious is yours… And you just jumped over me in the couch. It definitely looks like what it is.”_  
_“Oh, Nat...”_  
_“Don’t ‘oh, Nat’ me. The girl is a grown up, and for the look of her face she’d known it far longer than you, idiot.”_  
_She seemed, angry? No, it wasn’t the word. Maybe she was faking it._  
_“But…”_  
_“I can’t really believe you were trained to interpret signs, Hawkeye.” she smiled._  
_She was definitely not angry._  
_“Oh, I think we hadn’t been properly introduced.”_ she changed the topic. _“I am Natasha Romanoff.”_ she said to Tommy and Kate.  
_“I...I’ve heard a lot about you.”_ he mumbled.  
_“Sure you did.”_ she smirked.

 

 

After the awkward short conversation with the big hawk and the spy which none of them expected to be there, Kate and Tommy entered in her room; leaving the bags they carried on the floor.

_“You think he would be bothered?”_ Tommy asked, jumping onto Kate’s bed.  
_“Shoes.”_ she said pointing at the wet sneakers he was wearing. He took them off and placed his body after hers. _“And no. I think he’s a lot more worried about what’s going in his own room, than mine’s.”_ she said referring to the spectacle lived minutes before.  
_“But we’re talking of moving in here. I’ve… We’re only being together, like, a week? Or less.” “I don’t mind.” “But…” “I said I don’t mind.” “Would he?” “Nope. **Plus** , I don’t care how long we’ve been together, but the time we weren’t and we wanted to, okay? Never underestimate those days. You hear me?” “Loud and clear.” “ **Plus**.”_ she added. _“I don’t want you to be more separated from me that this stupid tiny flat allows you. Not for long, at least. And less in this dirty old flat yours. Any grievances?” “Just… you’re too far right now.”_ he said grabbing her by her ribs and making her falling over her back, rolling over and resting above him. She smirked. _“How about now?”_ she asked getting closer to his lips. _“Still, too far.” “And now?”_ she asked again, pressing her mouth to his, opening it and leaving their tongues free to ride, to play with each other.  
Any possible doubt they had about the flat thing disappeared, in a matter of seconds.  
Nothing but them and what was about to happen mattered.  
Not even the conversation which was being taking place on the other side of the closed door.

 

 

* * *

 

  
_“Why did you do that, Nat?_ ” Clint asked.  
_“Do what?”_  
_“You know what I’m talking about.”_ he answered. _“The Kate thing. Admit this?”_  
_“This?_  
_“Us.”_  
_“Oh.”_  
_“You could just have made up one of your excuses, like we'd always done.”_ he added.  
_“Well…”_  
_“Well?”_ he inquired.  
_“We’ve been together like… two years?”_ she said.  
_“Two years and a half.”_ he pointed.  
_“Right, an a half.”_ she added with a mocking pout. _“I think it’s time.”_  
_“Time?”_ he asked confused.  
_“To let people know. To let us be.”_ she clarified.  
Clint spat out the coffee he was drinking. Her words, they totally took him by surprised.  
_“You mean…?”_ he asked.  
_“I mean… we’re not going to scream it to the world, right? But... “_ she made a pause in which Clint was dying of nerves. _“If anyone finds out, **who** cares?”_ She gulped from the cup he had on his hands, and then added, finishing. _“Not me.”_

_So, yeah. They were officially dating. Officially and not secretly dating, he thought. He and Natasha Romanoff. In public. Unbelievable. Totally impossible. Okay he had to take a picture of that._ (and he did, and she hit him for being a stupid) **But it worth the punch.**

  
_And they seemed happy, and it was totally a moment._  
_They were a_ **c o u p l e** _. They were hanging out in public and they were done hiding. A fucking_ **real** _couple._

 

 

  
So, in the end; both hawks learned a lesson about life and succeeded in something they weren’t good at, or at least they thought they weren’t.  
And it couldn’t have worked better for them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be awesome, people.
> 
> Plus, if anyone is interested in being my beta for this fics (TommyKate ones) I would be totally greatful.
> 
> Critics are also welcome, as long as they are not insults or anything; they are also good to see where I failed (or where I succeed) so please, be free to post them.


End file.
